We Belong Together
by rita louise evans
Summary: Damon has been there for Elena this past year since Stefan left but when Damon decides to move on will it make Elena see she's been pining away for the wrong brother.


**We Belong Together**

**Prologue**

Damon was in love for the first time but it was to his brothers ex fiancé and as much as it hurt he knew she could never feel the same way about him. So he finally decides it's time to move on. Because even though his brothers been gone a year now she can never get over him, and he's seen that she'll never feel anything other than friendship for him.

After serving for eight years in the United States Army Damon came home hoping to find a family and settle down but things didn't quite work out that way. A couple of weeks after coming back he got a phone call from his brother asking him to check up on the girl he left high and dry. Damon wanted to tell him no and stop being a coward but he couldn't because he knew someone had to be there for this girl. Even though Damon never met Elena he'd heard so many good things about her and thought it was only right that someone be there for her.

At first she never wanted anything to do with Damon thinking he was just there out of pity not that he could blame her after what his brother did to her. But eventually she finally let him in and they've been friends ever since he didn't quite know when he fell in love with her it just sort of happened and he hated himself for that this was his brother's girl. And for him that was a no go zone but the more time he spent with her the more he fell for her she was such a good person and she deserved so much more than either him or his no good brother. He hadn't heard from Stefan in so long and he often wondered where his brother was but part of him was glad he was gone it gave him more time to be with Elena.

Elena had it all she was top of her class at UNC, she was engaged to her high school sweetheart and love of her life Stefan Salvatore. She should be married right now but she wasn't she was back home in Mystic Falls Virginia. Two weeks before what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life Stefan left a note saying he was sorry and she hadn't seen or heard from him since.

Elena didn't know what she would have done if she didn't have Damon with her this last year he was her rock and she didn't know what she'd do it she lost him too. Her dad kept asking her when she was going to return to medical school but she couldn't, because even though she was starting to move on with her life it hurt too much to even think about medicine that was what they were supposed to do together.

When Elena met Stefan at sixteen Damon was in the army so she didn't get to know him until she moved back he came to see her to see how she was and they've been close ever since. Thankfully Elena's other best friends Caroline and Bonnie moved back to Mystic Falls after college so she had a good support group around her. As much as she wanted to hate Stefan for what he did to her she couldn't the only thing she wanted from him now was why, why did he leave her like that. If he didn't want to marry her he could have been a man about it and told her.

**Chapter 1**

Elena was over at Caroline's helping her get things ready for her engagement party to Matt. Caroline hated asking Elena to help thinking it would hurt her but Elena was fine with it she told her she needed to do this she couldn't keep living in the past.

"So when's Damon back" Carline asked as they finished putting the decorations up.

"Tomorrow he said he's got a surprise for us" Elena smiled she really missed Damon while he was away these last couple of weeks.

"Really, so when are you going to admit you like him" Caroline asked she knew they liked each other she could tell and it was about time they both admitted it.

"What are you talking about Damon and I are friends" Elena lied she did like Damon but she could never go there with him it wouldn't be right.

"Elena I've seen the way you two look at each other, Damon loves you I know he does when are you going to let someone into your heart again" Caroline asked it was time Elena moved on from Stefan he didn't deserve her love anymore not after what he did.

"Caroline even if I did like Damon it would never work and it wouldn't be right I was engaged to his brother" Elena sighed.

"Elena that doesn't mean anything you and Stefan have been over a long time now and if you don't hurry Damon's going to find someone who realises what an amazing guy he is" Caroline said hoping she listened she wanted them both to be happy. Over the last year she'd really got to know Damon well and knew he would never hurt her best friend.

"Caroline I know he's a good guy, not that many guys would be there for the girl his brother abandoned. I'm just not ready to let my heart get broken right now can we just get back to the decorations" Elena asked hoping this conversation would end.

"Ok but Damon would never break your heart because he's not Stefan" Caroline said as they went back to work.

Even though Elena knew Caroline was right, she just wasn't ready right now she missed her best friend and she couldn't wait until he was home.

"Hi Bonnie, where's Jeremy" Caroline asked as she came in the room.

"He's with Damon they'll be here in a minute" Bonnie said as she sat down she'd been on her feet all day and she was so tired.

"Damon's back" Elena smiled as she got up, her day was getting better by the minute.

"Huh ha and you don't love him" Caroline smirked.

"You love who, what have I missed I wasn't gone that long" Bonnie asked confused.

"Elena loves Damon" Caroline sing songed.

"Caroline shut up" Elena glared she would die if Damon came in right now and her.

"Oh no this is not good" Bonnie sighed not wanting her best friend to be hurt again.

"What's not good" Elena asked not needing to know the answer anymore when she saw Damon walk in with a woman on his arm now she wasn't expecting this.

"Elena come here I've missed you so much" Damon said as he hugged his best friend they'd never been more than a couple of days apart since they met.

"Damon I missed you too" Elena said as she moved away from him still wanting to know who this woman was he didn't say anything about bringing a woman home with him.

"So who's your friend" Caroline asked knowing Elena couldn't right now it was like she'd lost the power of speech.

"Oh sorry, this is Rose, my girlfriend we met on the second day of my trip and we've been inseparable since" Damon smiled as he took Rose's hand.

"That's nice, it was nice meeting you I got to go I'm meeting my mom soon" Elena said she needed to get away she couldn't stay anymore her heart felt just like when Stefan left. And what made it worse was Caroline was right she kept Damon waiting so long he found someone to love and what hurt was the fact the woman wasn't her.

"Ok that was weird is Elena ok" Damon asked he hadn't seen Elena like that in a long time.

"Oh yeah she's fine she just wasn't expecting you today and made plans with her mom" Caroline lied to try and cover for her she didn't want the situation becoming even worse for Elena. She was in shock herself she really thought Damon loved Elena and now she felt bad for pushing the situation on her. Now she just hoped Elena didn't go back in her shell because she couldn't see her go through all that pain again.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
